Marty Piombo
Marty Piombo (a.k.a. vaporterra) is a contestant and the Sole Survivor of skydog34's Survivor: Tahiti. He returns in Survivor: Caramoan on the Favorites tribe Survivor: Tahiti Marty started on the Upolu tribe along with Parvati(TheJamesVDW), Skoopin(Explosion772), Colby(0floaterz0), Teresa(gayxbagelsx27), and Tracy(TotallyDramaOlympian). Marty got along with a few people on his tribe but was unsure how stupid Tracy would be due to HIS recent activity in other competitions, so Tracy would start off on the bottom of the tribe. Marty won individual immunity as all tribes would be sent to Tribal Council right away. And Tracy was "evacuated", so Upolu did not need to vote. Because no vote occurred, Marty would be sent to Exile Island the next time Upolu lost, meaning he couldn't vote or be voted for in that instance. He didn't trust Parvati because she's a man and suspected he had a Hidden Immunity Idol and shared her suspicions with the other members of the tribe. However with Marty on Exile when Upolu lost their first challenge, Marty had no control over what went on because he floated, and Explosion772 ended up being voted off and sent to Redemption Island. When Marty returned to the tribe, he was very paranoid, and felt that Parvati would target him if they lost again. However Upolu managed to win the remaining challenges until tribes merged, assuring Marty, Parvati, Teresa, and Colby progressed to the jury phase of the game. The Upolu gay foursome joined Kalabaw members Rafe(GenderFakerZapper), Michelle(bme100), and Ciera(TheLazyCunt), Sook Jai members Brenda(ThePepsiSoda), Sash(TotalDramaFaggot), and Kelly(tdafagclub), and Redemption Island returnee Monica(animegirl163). When the host asked the remaining players if Redemption Island should continue or not, Marty was vocal about Redemption Island being discontinued, and other players agreed, which meant no Redemption Island for the rest of the game. Marty noticed that the remaining Sook Jai members did not get along (Monica and Kelly not being happy with Sash and Brenda), so he talked to the gender faker aka Rafe and thought that the votes should be split between Brenda and Sash since there's a good chance one of them has the idol. Some people went along with that plan but since Colby was viewed as a floater, which he was. Colby was blindsided, which left Marty wondering what he could do to kiss ass to the majority, so he won't be the next to go. Ciera talked to him about a plan to blindside Mookie, which involved themselves, Michelle, Kelly(who?), Teresa(who?), and Monica. Ciera admitted she and Michelle didn't stick with the split vote and they wanted Colby out. Marty received votes against him for the first time in the game at the following Tribal Councilm, but the plan to blindside Sash was a success as Sash was voted out 6-4 while in possession of a Hidden Immunity Idol. Two idols remained in play after that, and Marty suspected Parvati had one of them. Marty won his first individual immunity at the final 9 immunity challenge. The votes were split between Parvati and Brenda and the vote was a success with Brenda leaving and Parvati flushing her idol. The next challenge split the final 8 into two teams for that one challenge: Marty, Parvati, Ciera, and Rafe against Michelle, Kelly, Teresa, and Monica. Despite Parvati being the intended target, Marty felt like playing fairly and giving his best effort in the challenge regardless. His efforts helped his entire team win immunity in the next vote. However, with the voting options limited, Marty had to choose between one of his allies. He voted for Michelle although Rafe played his Hidden Immunity Idol on her, but Teresa was voted off regardless with 4 votes. This made Marty concerned about Rafe and thought he needed to go before Parvati. At the Survivor Auction, Marty managed to get immunity, while Rafe got a blowjob by Nick Haz, BUT got a penalty vote against him. Marty thought Parvati(James), Monica, and Kelly would vote off Rafe at the next Tribal Council, but Parvati didnt feel comfortable with that alliance and flipped to Rafe's all fag alliance. But since Monica found the idol, she played it on herself which caused Rafe to be blindsided. Michelle was not happy about that(but who gives a shit) and also began to get frustrated by all the idols that were put in play. Monica had the power to sit someone out of the next immunity challenge, and chose Marty since he had been immune the last three challenges. Despite Ciera's challenge advantage from the auction, Michelle won immunity. Marty made it pretty clear he wanted Parvati out because she was causing paranoia within the tribe, but Parvati convinced Michelle and Ciera to vote with her. Kelly managed to find another Hidden Immunity Idol, played it on herself, and broke what would've been a 3-3 tie between herself and Parvati, which meant Marty's rival, Parvati, was finally out of the game. (Yes, the man is out!! I can finally watch twitch plays pokemon without worrying about this camp!) Marty could not celebrate after Parvati's exist with still a lot of crucial game left to play. His mind was made up on his next vote, Michelle, because he felt more loyalty to Ciera, Kelly, and Monica, and the four of them unanimously voted Michelle off on Day 36. Marty won immunity on Day 37 and based on his final 3 deal with Monica and Kelly, he was intending to vote Ciera off but Ciera informed Marty that had Marty not won immunity, Monica intended on voting him out. Marty asked Monica and Kelly to see if the story matched up and they confirmed what Ciera said, so to Marty all bets were off with Monica. Monica however pointed out that they all agreed on that plan and it wasn't just her idea. Marty was very unsure of what to do but ultimately voted for Monica, which sent her home. Marty won immunity once again on Day 38 and had to decide whether Kelly or Ciera would join him in the final 2. Marty decided to take Ciera to the final 2, making Kelly the last jury member. In the closest vote ever in Skydog's series, Marty lost 5-4 against Ciera Eastin(TheLazySora). Survivor Fans vs. Favorites Marty was placed on the Favorites tribe. He voted against Candice at the first Tribal Council of the game. Marty would be on the winning tribe in the next 5 challenges, again showing hardwork in many of those challenges like in Tahiti. After the Mutiny which put Marty's tribe at a 8-6 disadvantage, they lost and were going to Tribal Council. Marty thought Angie was going but instead he was blindsided with a Hidden Immunity Idol 5-1. Having won his Tahiti, he understood he was considered a threat and he did not leave bitterly and gave his tribe props and wished them luck with the remainder of the game. Voting History Trivia *Marty has won individual immunity more than anyone else in Survivor: Tahiti, on five occassions. However, two of those times he wasn't the only one to receive immunity despite the individual nature of those challenges. This doesn't include the individual immunity he received from the Survivor Auction. *Marty has outlasted everyone that voted against him in this game. *Marty is one of the three members of the final seven that was never in possession of a hidden immunity idol, along with Michelle and Ciera. *Marty is the highest ranking member of the Upolu tribe. *The final 3 consists of exactly 1 member from each of the original tribes. Marty is Upolu's representative in that final 3. *Rafe is the only person who voted against Marty who didn't vote for Marty at Tribal Council. *Marty received at least one vote against him every time he attended Tribal Council in Fans vs. Favorites.